LOVERS
by zairoon
Summary: Une journée de ruinée! Non pas qu'aujourd'hui! Toute la semaine!...Et comme par magie, des balles qui tombent du ciel, une chanson, et Sakuno voit devant elle le plus beau jour de sa vie...


**Auteur:** Ben justement je sais pas ! lol

**Sujet:** Tennis no Oujisama !

**Genre:** Eto… niais XD

**Disclaimer** Aloreuh les personnages ici présents, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et la fic ici présente ne m'appartient pas aussi. J'ignore de qui elle est puisqu'il se trouve que cette fic a été retirée de (je l'avais enregistrée sur mon pc mais sans l'auteur XD) Fin bref je ne fais une fois de plus que traduire :p

**Pairing:** Bon ben on s'en doute ! Ryo/Saku.

**Déclaration de Zai : **je pense avoir tout dit dans le disclaimer mdr… C'est juste pour vous faire patienter en ce qui concerne le prochain chap de « Princess of Tennis » bien que le chapitre soit déjà traduit j'ai dit qu'il serait poster uniquement la semaine prochaine XD et oui je suis sadique mais bon on le sait ça looool.. Ah aussi ! j'ai laissé la chanson en anglais, parce que franchement en français ça fait vraiment crétin lol… Pour ceux qui par pur hasard ne parle pas anglais, je mettrais la traduc' à la fin de la fic ! ;)…Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit One-shot plein de niaiserie vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

LOVERS

C'était une belle journée, ensoleillée, quelques nuages blancs flottant sans but dans le ciel. Une légère brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres dispersés dans la cours de l'école.

C'est horrible que cette journée soit ruinée ! Non pas qu'aujourd'hui ! La semaine entière ! » Sakuno pestait sur son chemin vers les courts de tennis pour attendre sa grand-mère qui devait lui donner une double des clés pour la maison. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle se rappela ce qu'avait dit Ryoma. Hier, Ryoma l'avait ignorée, et quand Sakuno avait essayé de lui parler, il l'avait méchamment cassée.

_« Me laisseras-tu seul ! »_ Elle se souvenait de lui, en train de lui dire ça. _« Je suis occupé ! Et je suis toujours fatigué à cause de mon match, il vient de se terminer, tu sais ! »_ Quand elle fit le tour de l'école et arriva aux terrains de tennis, elle s'arrêta.

Quatre balles de tennis étaient sur le sol devant elle. Sakuno marcha vers elle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elles étaient laissées là, quelques mètres plus loin des courts, rangées en ligne droite, intactes. Quand elle se rapprocha, elle remarqua que des lettres avaient étaient soigneusement écrites sur les balles jaunes. L.O.V.E.

Sakuno ramassa la balle avec le L. De l'autre côté, il était dit _« L is for the way you look at me… » _C'était un petit peu niais. Elle savait d'où cela venait. Sa grand-mère écoutait cette chanson tout le temps, et c'était aussi l'une des chansons préférée de Sakuno.

Elle rammassa le O. _« O is for the only one I see… »_ Etait-ce pour elle ?

V. _« V is very very extra ordinary… »_ De qui étaient-elles ?

E. _« E is even more than anyone you adore… » _Elle savait ce qu'elles représentaient.

Elle pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Mais pour une quelconque raison, elle devait les lire, elle devait les prendre et les regarder, lire le message encore et encore. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne n'était dans les environs, seulement l'équipe de tennis des garçons sur les terrains, à l'extrémité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

_Quelqu'un a du les laisser tomber…_ se dit-elle à elle-même. _Mais même… si tu les laisses tomber… elles ne devraient pas être en ligne droite…_

Une balle de tennis tomba de nulle part. Sakuno regarda mais ne vit rien d'autre que le bleu du ciel. Elle marcha vers la balle de tennis qui rebondissait encore. Elle l'attrapa dans les airs.

Sakuno la regarda… R. _R ? Il n'y a que L.O.V.E. dans la chanson… ? _Elle retourna la balle de tennis et lu le message.

_« R est pour le rouge sur tes joues, la lettre de mon nom… » _Sakuno rougit. _Ryoma_ Elle ne pouvait que penser à lui.

Une autre balle de tennis arriva. Cette fois, elle roula de derrière les vestiaires. Sakuno se pencha et ramassa la balle en la retournant.

S. _« S est pour Sakuno, la fille qui est dans mon cœur… »_ Sakuno prit une rapide bouffée d'air. Elle ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir lentement.

« Ryoma-kun ? » Appela-t-elle calmement. « C'est toi, Ryoma-kun ? » Un bruit se fit entendre derrière Sakuno. Elle sursauta, se retourna, et vit Ryoma sur le sol, dans sa tenue de sport, quelques feuilles dans les cheveux.

« Ryoma-kun ! » Sakuno courut jusqu'à lui avec les balles de tennis dans ses bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle essaya de l'aider.

« Ouai… » Ryoma balaya les feuilles de ses cheveux. Il la regarda, sa casquette cachant son visage devenu rose.

« Sont… sont-el-elles d-de toi ? » demanda-t-elle. Ryoma lui sourit.

« Ouai… » il affirma d'un signe de tête. Sakuno laissa tomber toutes les balles et couvrit sa bouche, son visage devenu plus rouge que jamais. (vive la comédie XD)

« Ryoma-kun ! » haleta-t-elle. (Hem…¬.¬)

« Sakuno, je… » Ryoma s'arrêta, toujours le rose aux joues.

« Tu… ? » questionna Sakuno.

« Je… » ses mots étaient bloqués dans sa bouche.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryoma-kun ? » Sakuno devenait un petit peu nerveuse.

« Arrête de me couper à chaque fois ! » dit-il un peu trop fort, faisant sursauter Sakuno.

Il se rattrapa lui-même.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il. « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que… Je t'aime… »

Ryoma se tourna vers elle. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier… J'étais un peu stressé… tu continueras à m'encourager ? »

Tout ce que Sakuno put faire fut d'approuver d'un signe de tête et de sourire, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Des bras chauds l'encerclèrent, et elle savait que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

THE END !

* * *

Voilà ! Comme promis, la traduction des paroles :

_« L est pour la façon dont tu me regardes… »_

_« O est pour la seule personne que je vois… »_

_« V est très très extra ordinaire… »_

_« E est encore plus que celui que tu adores… »_

Bien ! j'espère que cette tite fic vous aura plu ! Moi je l'ai trouvé toute mimi alors bon voilà quoi ! Bisou bisou ! Et REVIEWS :-p


End file.
